Almost all high pressure, high temperature apparatus with appreciable useful volume is gasketed in some manner. This gasketing seals the contents and the pressure volume and provides the pressure drop to the outside atmospheric pressure. While the earlier gaskets were made of naturally occurring materials, modern gaskets for the most part are mixtures of one or more low shear materials and one or more high shear materials mixed together with a binder. These are then pressed to a near net shape for gasketing parts. It is necessary to cure these parts in a controlled environment. On a typical Hall belt apparatus, the use of such gaskets results in the high shear material in the gasket in the tapered end of a die abrading the surface of the die. This process continues until cobalt and small carbide grains that make up the die are slowly removed. This creates a pit or depression that acts as a valley or focusing entity that lines up axially and continues to deepen. The result is localized areas of stress that can lead to a) slip in the carbide grains, advancing to b) micro cracking through the grains and further advancing to c) phase three crack growth and eventual failure. This type of damage leads to a marked reduction in expected fatigue life of the Hall type belt apparatus. In the Hall apparatus and in straight sided bore apparatus the high friction of the gasket material to the bore of the apparatus also creates pressure loss at the central portions of the apparatus.